The Game played by the Hated ones: Sburb Chireiden!
by Touhouneet
Summary: A Touhoustuck story! Set in an AU world where Gensokyo is a modern town, the cast of SA try their hands at the game of Sburb! It has battles, obstacles, villains, and of course god tiers! And Who can deny touhous in god tiers?


If you're here, that means I managed to attract your attention with my fanfic. Well I'm glad! I actually made this fanfic when I was bored one day and I touhoustucked. I'm going to try to mimic the writing style of Homestuck for the most part so I am sorry if I mess up a bit on it. I also apologize if I get the method of Sburb playing wrong.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A young girl stands in the middle of a cave. She seems to be looking for something as her eyes darted around the walls for any sort of clue. Finally she sees some sort of shiny glare in the wall and runs towards it, taking a pick-ax from the side of her pocket. She starts to pick at the hole and the earth around it until it reveals a lunchbox carefully placed in a hole. The used to be vibrant colors of it are now while it's caked with dirt and rock, making the images on it quite hard to see. Her eyes lit up with joy.

"I found it! This will be perfect for the special day!" She says in a cheerful voice. She tucks under her arm and walks out of the cave, the bright sun rays hitting her in the face,causing her to squint while a breeze makes some of her hair flow in the wind

Who is this girl? This girl is you of course! And your name is Yamame Kurodani.

Why is the day so special? Well we'll get to that later.

"Hmm...I think this is a good time to use my zip-line!"

Ah yes that zip-line. You made way back whenever you wanted a quicker, fun, way to get to your house other than walking,especially whenever you were going on your spelunking adventures with the various caves and mountains here.

You grab onto the rope, attaching your harness tightly and making sure the engine was working while your teeth firmly held onto the lunchbox. Dirt didn't make to you nor was it more important than safety precautions!

Once everything was all ready, you go back at a bit. Running starts are good? Yes.

"3...2...1...Bonzai!" You yell out as your feet run at a fast pace and then leap off of the cave's ledge. You hug the lunchbox as the last thing you needed was it to fall into one of the locations of this wooden area.

You've lived around here all your life. You think you had parents but never knew what happened to them but you never needed them. You go by with what you have and what you build. You were always good at construction and things like that. Not to mention, you love to cave explore! It was a nice,relaxing thing to do.

You jump out of your thoughts to see your detestation, the window to your house, coming closer by the second. As the zip-line entered through the window, you detach yourself from the reins, sliding across the floor stopping at the mirror while the zip-line continued onward through.

_It'll go to the recharge spot probably_. The thought going through your head as you watch it go on. You then turn around, facing the mirror to get a good look of yourself. Your long blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way, your usual outfit was the brown hoodie and pants with yellow ribbons sewed onto it. You always kept it open in order to show your awesome black shirt with the white spider on it, a kooky grin on it's face. One of your good friends Satori made your entire outfit, you always admired her sewing skills and such.

Speaking of friends, a loud ping rang around the room. Someone was pestering you alright. After construction and cave-exploring, the computer was one of your favorite things. You use it to get tools and materials, not to mention communicating with your friends. You jump and land into the chair and pull up Pesterchum, checking on who was pestering you. Hmm... fallingBucket. That's Kisume! Kisume is one of your best friends despite living so apart from each other.

- SicklySpider [SS] began pestering fallingBucket [FB] -

FB: hey Yamame.  
SS: Hiya kisume! * smiles *  
FB: guess you're still with the spider thing aren't you?  
SS: *claps hands together* Yep! Anyway today's the day!  
FB: yeah... today's the day that all of us played that brand new game...  
SS: * nods* Yeah! We're going to play Sburb! It sounds really awesome,Kisume! The eight of us playing a game together!  
FB: yeah... um Yamame... c-can I tell you something?  
SS: Yeah! You can tell me anything!  
FB: well...i'm scared of playing the game. Didn't you hear the rumors? They say that the game is somewhat destructive. Maybe the game does something to our computers or even the area or ourselves...  
SS: * pats your head* Don't worry! It's just a game! We'll be fine!  
FB: I... If you say so Yamame... anyway we should go over the cycle of the game. Apparently we have client and server cycles  
SS: Right! I'm Parsee's server while you're my server!  
FB: yeah... so with the cycle in place then all eight of us will be playing smoothly...  
SS: You said eight... * giggles*  
FB: haha! Anyway did you get your discs?  
SS: * nods* Yep! I got them and they're right beside me on my desk! I also got my lunchbox that I hid way back. I thought it would be good to use in this game for luck.  
FB: alright then! We should get started then. I'm thinking we should start right now so I'll pop in my disc along with yours. Alright?  
SS: Yeah! Then we'll talk some more later! Bye kisume! * waves*  
FB: bye Yamame.

FallingBucket [FB] ceased pestering SicklySpider [SS]

Kisume can be so anxious sometimes. A game destroying the world? As much as your imagination would want to believe it, it's simply not possible for that to happen. You decide that you should put the client disc already and not keep your friend waiting. The disc starts to load and you can felt the excitement building in your chest. Not only is it your first time playing a game like this but with the loading screen, it has to be a good game.

Man this music is pretty snazzy. Maybe you can download it on your computer or something, it would be great construction music! You snap out of your thoughts as the words Sburb appear on your screen, indicating that the game is fully ready! Oh yeah you need to go talk to Kisume!

SicklySpider [SS] began pestering FallingBucker [FB]

SS: The game's loaded kisume!  
FB: yep! I can see you on my screen...  
SS: * eyes go wide* Really?

You deiced to test it out by waving your hand as a greeting, hoping she would get it.

FB: yep I can see you waving...  
SS: Wow! That's really cool!  
FB: It is. Apparently the server can see the client. Now we have to get you prep for the game.  
SS: Prep time!  
FB: please don't fall Yamame...also you need to pester Parsee at some time as well so you guys can get started. The faster, the better.  
SS: Right! I guess we should start our go right now too!  
FB: yep. Enough pestering for now

- Kisume -

You stop being Yamame to be this green haired girl with the pigtails, otherwise known as Kisume. You are Yamame's server player and are currently trying to find a good place to deploy all of the stuff needed for the game. While you are happy that you and your friends are playing the game, you can't help but shake the feeling something is wrong with this game. The first indication is how real the game is and the rumors that have been circulating about it.

You shake your head. Enough of this! Yamame hates it when you get really anxious like this, not to mention she needs you!

Her house is actually pretty impressive; it's like one of those elaborate tree houses you would see in kids movies.. just on land and with a lot of strings around, coming out of different rooms and windows and stuff.

You click on the Alchemiter and put it on one of the balconies. First thing first is that thing.

FB: Yamame! I...got the Alchemiter on your house. It's on one of your houses.  
SS: Hm? Which one?  
FB: I'll check inside the room to see...

You zoom inside the room and it seems like a normal room, scattered with different types of food,cages, and toys. This must some sort of pet room then! Yamame did like to take care of animals even she was pretty terrible at it. You keep looking around in the room, poking at all of the toys when you heard something tapping on a glass.

"Hm? What's that?"

Your curiosity beats you as you turn the view to see and NO. Inside of that cage is a beast that you have struggled with for years, Inside is there is a beast the size of a bread loaf that you have battled with and hid so you would escape it's grasp. Inside of that cage is Yamame's fucking pet spider, the thing she calls adorable.

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHY**  
You reel your face in disgust. You hate spiders! Well not Yamame but god you have such a huge fear of them! Ever since that stupid video game about mutant flesh-eating spiders at the game place, you can not go within 100, maybe even more, feet to them.

You whine gibberish and take deep breaths in order to calm yourself down. Why does she even have a spider that huge? ! It looks like it could break the cage at any second! The spider keeps tapping on the glass and you quickly zoom back out. There is no way you're interacting with that beast.

FB: okay. I put the Alchemiter on the balcony with the room full of pets.  
SS: Ah! You must mean The Pet Room!  
FB: yep. But, um, Yamame...  
SS: Yes?  
FB: what's with the s-s-s-spider in the cage?  
SS: Oh you mean snotball!  
FB: Snotball? Why? Wait never mind on that. I'm deploying the Cruxtruder in your room now.

You forgot that Yamame names her pets after diseases and symptoms of diseases. You never really understood why she liked diseases so much then again you and your friends have a lot of weird interests which why you guys are so hated by others. You guys never really fitted society. The Cruxtruder lands in the middle of the room with a thud while Yamame looked at in interest.

SS: Oooooh~... what's that?  
FB: it's called the Cruxtruder. I don't really know what it does though. It seems like it needs to be opened by something though... something heavy.  
SS: I have an idea!

You watch on your screen Yamame opening one of her doors in her room, revealing a large amount of lumber. Did she really have all of this wood to use for her own desires? Wait. She lives in a forest area, of course she does. You use your cursor to grab a pack of lumber, it tying a heavy load of wood and drop it on top of the cruxtruder.

As soon as you did that, the lumber was flung right off of the machine and ends up tumbling back into the door, the wood now scattered across the floor. Yamame looks up at the screen rather dumbfounded, sharing the same face as you. Was that supposed to happen or something like that?

Just then a bright yellow sphere hovered out of the machine and Yamame started to turn the wheel on it.

FB: why are you turning the wheel?  
SS: Because! Wheels are made for turning! Do you have any idea what the circle thingy does?  
FB: it's a sphere Yamame, and no, maybe you need to put something in it.

- [Yamame] -

You switch over to being Yamame again. Just a few mintues ago, Kisume threw lumber on this machine called the Cruxtruder and it flung right off, causing your room to be more messier than before. No worries though, you can deal with it besides you have to keep turning this wheel at the moment.

After it was done turning, a fat yellow cylinder-like object came out of it. As you are curious about that thing, you start with height. You grab your measuring tape and start to measure it and it's about 3'1". Judging by it's size, you expected it to be heavy but no it was as light as a feather! Holy cow was this game weird! As you carry it, you noticed something. On the side of the Cruxtruder was a timer. The clock saying 8:08 and going down.

Maybe Kisume knows about it. You take the cylinder object to your computer and starts to type.

SS: Hey kisume! What's with this timer?  
FB: timer?  
SS: Yeah! It's starting from 8 mintues and 8 secs. Since you can see me maybe you can try zooming out or something.  
FB: huh? I'll do that...wait...Oh no.  
SS: What?  
FB: I... I was...YAMAME DON'T PANIC  
SS: Huh? What's going on Kisume?! (0_0)  
FB: JUST CALM DOWN LIKE ME. I'LL GET THE REST OF THE STUFF OUT NOW. QUICKLY WHERE'S ANOTHER PLACE THAT I CAN PUT THE STUFF IN.  
SS: Um...Aha! The main house! It's down the stairs.  
FB: TAKE THE YELLOW THING WITH YOU.  
SS: Okay! Okay!

You quickly grabbed your computer and yellow cylinder and hurry down the stairs into the main house. Your house is actually pretty elegant, multiple houses and all connected by bridges and stairs and such, you could've swore as you were going down, the sky was turning a hue of red-orange. Was it sunset already?

- [Kisume] -

You suddenly become Kisume again who is at the moment freaking out. You were right from the fucking start, this game is twisted. Countdowns means something is going to happen and with the sky turning colors, it was not good. You can only pray that your other friends will get in on time.

The screen shows Yamame in her main house which is oddly more modern than the others but there's no time to describe it, you have to save her before something bad happens. You place the Totem Lathe and your hands fidgeting as you do it. You're more high-strung than you usually are and who the fuck wouldn't be?!

You quickly grab a card from the inventory and drop it on the ground.

FB: Yamame, put the card in the slot of the Totem Lathe.  
SS: You mean this large thing over here?  
FB: Exactly. Now hurry!

Yamame does what you say and the cylinder is being carved, which we should really be called a totem right? You then check back in her room on the timer. 2: 02.

You now have advanced from freaking out to full on screaming. You guys need to hurry!

FB: YAMAMMMEEEE! IS THE TOTEM DONE?  
SS: Yes! It's all done!  
FB: GOOD. NOW HURRY TO THE PET ROOM OR WHATEVER  
SS: Okay! Okay! Calm down Kisume!

- [Yamame]-

You hurriedly become Yamame again. With the totem and your laptop in your syalladex, you run up the stairs back to your room and when you do, you catch a glimpse of what Kisume is freaking out about. Was... Was that a meteor heading towards you?

You fly into your room and crack open one of the windows that's near the Pet Room. The thing about you is you're rather smart about finding new ways to get around and make life easy, and/or, rather anxious about safety. You have a ton of windows in your room. As you stare across, you swore under your breath. You didn't finish the bridge you jackass! Whatever! Kisume's counting on you!

Walking across the unfinished bridge is pretty easy to someone like you. Yes, walking across a long, narrow pole is dangerous and unsafe but there's guns and people seem to have an abundance of those right? You get to the other side, put the totem on the Alchemiter. A laser comes down and scans the thing, turning it into a small yellow bear?

0:05

You grabbed the bear. What the hell are you supposed to do with this?! But it is cute.. like one of those gummy bears.

0:04

Wait... are we supposed to kill it or something? You can't do that! You swore never to kill or destroy things without good reason! Mindlessly doing stuff is idiotic.

0:03

The meteor heads even closer to you. Sweat staring to drip from your forehead, Maybe this is why Kisume was worried about playing. She was worried because the world's going to end... over a game out of all things.

0:02

You then shake your head; you know what you have to do. You gripped on the bear hard and yanked it's head off with your teeth. This is to help your friends, the faster you get into the game, the faster they can. You're not going to hold them back.

0:01

The meteor is super close to you now literally inches away. You cover your eyes,pretty poorly with you hands, and expect the worse when suddenly a big flash happens and then Yamame's not on Earth anymore. There's only a crater in her place.

0:00

- [Kisume] -  
You let a sigh of relief as your body calms down. She's safe. You know Yamame's safe, that flash had to save her. You then start to dance around your room. Uh-huh, That's right. With your skills you saved your friend from being burnt to a crisp! Just then you hear a crash downstairs. You quickly scurried down to the location and **NO. NOT THIS. NOT NOW. NOT THEM.**

* * *

ARGH  
I thought about Yamame living in a regular house but then I changed my mind to a multi-house treehouse and then I don't know what happened ;-; But anyway how was it? Each chapter is going to be with the character that it mainly focuses on. Also Kisume and a cliffhanger *maniacal laughter in the distance*

The Sburb Cycle for this is going to be in the order they appear in the game (Ex: Kisume - Yamame) with Kisume being last.

But yeah, comment if you want!


End file.
